How you made me feel-a songfic
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: This is for Sakura's Daughter's contest. It's also in honor of the infamous Taiora/Sorato scene. I doubt I'll win, but who knows? Tai gets Sora, in his own words, 'The best present ever!' but how can he compete with Matt's? Will it lead to a fatal death o


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wish I did, though. If I did, Tai and Sora would've been together since Season I and none of this Sorato stuff would even be thought of-episode 38! Anyway, this is for the contest set up by Sakura's Daughter. I hope I win, but I have my doubts. This is a Taiora, of course. Also, a songfic. 

Digimon

How you made me feel-a songfic

Tai Kamiya hummed a little tune to himself as he hurried as quickly as possible to Sora's house. She was 15 now, and he figured that he'd gotten her the best present out of the entire team-except for that one year when he'd gotten her that hairclip, but he decided not to bring that up.

__

"This is gonna be the best birthday Sora ever had! I hope I can live up to my Crest and tell her how I feel, though." Tai thought as he finally reached Sora's place. The others had come and gone, however. As Tai opened the door to her house, he smiled broadly. Only Sora was there-and Matt. Matt? Tai gaped at what Matt had gotten her-a pair of diamond earrings. Tai felt his breath catch in his throat as Matt kissed Sora tenderly on the cheek. They heard this though, and turned toward him.

"Tai! I'm glad you made it. Look what Matt got me for my birthday. How do they look?"

He wasn't able to hold back the tears as well as he'd hoped. How could she just stand there with the earrings and ask him how they looked? Diamond earrings were expensive these days! There was no way his gift could compare. And there was no way for him to admit the truth to her any longer-not while Matt was there.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Sora, but I need-need to go find Kari!" Then he turned and ran before anyone could say anything.

__

Breathe in right away

Nothing seems to fill this place

I need this every time

Take your lies, get off my case

Someday I will find

A love that floats through me like this

This will fall away, this will fall away

"Tai! Wait!" 

Tai heard Sora's plea, but chose not to acknowledge. He ran as fast as possible from her place with tears running down his cheeks. 

__

"I thought she loved me! I saw all the obvious signs, but I guess I wasn't courageous enough for her. I must've been a fool to think she'd ever love a loser like me!"

Tai finally stopped running and saw where he'd ended up. The Odaiba bridge. 

__

Chorus: You're getting closer, to pushing me off of life's little edge

'Cause I'm a loser

And sooner or later, you know I'll be dead

You're getting closer, you're holding the rope and taking the fall

'Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yeah

Tai walked as quickly as possible to the bridge, being careful to avoid any cars. 

"Why can't I get her out of my mind? Everywhere I look, I see her face! It's like she's bliss to my soul, or an addiction I can't get off of! Oh, well. I'll get her out soon enough."

As he crossed over towards the edge, he remembered the day he and Sora first met…

…Their first soccer game…

…The trip to the Digital World…

With each passing memory, it just made Tai cry harder and harder. He hadn't even noticed that it had started raining!

__

This is getting old

I can't break these chains that I hold

My body's growing cold

There's nothin' left of this mind or my soul

Addiction needs a pacifier

The buzz of this poison is taking me higher

This will fall away, this will fall away

"Can you track him, Izzy?" Sora was running in the same direction Tai ran only moments ago.

"Hold on, I need to borrow Ken's D3 for a minute while I track him down." It took Izzy about 10 seconds to accurately pinpoint Tai's location.   
"Oh, no! He's at the Odaiba Bridge. And he doesn't even have a car!" 

Now Sora was confused. Really confused.

__

"Why would Tai go to the bridge by himself, unless…" 

Then it hit her. 

"HE'S GONNA KILL HIMSELF! And all because of me…" 

Sadness and tears mixed with determination as Sora ran faster to catch up with Tai.

__

Chorus: You're getting closer, to pushing me off of life's little edge

'Cause I'm a loser

And sooner or later, you know I'll be dead

You're getting closer, you're holding the rope and taking the fall

'Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser!

Tai steadied himself. His arms were outstretched. He was seconds away from ending it all.

__

"If Sora's not a part of my life, then there's no reason for me to go on. Goodbye, Kari. Goodbye, everyone. Farewell, Sora. I'll always love you…"

"TAI!" 

Tai turned to see Sora.   
_"What's she doing here! She could fall off at any moment." _ "Stay back, Sora! Don't move a muscle." 

Despite the fact that it had started raining, there was no mistaking the tears that were streaked on Sora's face. 

"Don't jump, Tai! Why would you want to kill yourself? Do you know how much we'd all miss not having you in our lives?"

"Do you know how you made me feel when you asked how you looked in the earrings Matt gave you? IT HURT! It felt like any gift I gave you was inferior. True, I messed up with the hair clip, but we all make mistakes. Your mistake is what caused me to jump. I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong!" 

Tai turned around and steadied himself again, but Sora stopped him. She was fighting the urge to cry.

"Please don't jump. You don't know how much we need you. How much Kari needs you. How much I need you. Without you, how can I live?" Sora couldn't help herself. She started crying right there on the bridge.

Seconds later, Tai was standing next to Sora and pulling her away from the edge. He had started crying again.   
"I'm so sorry, Sora. I was an idiot, a jerk, and a loser for even thinking that thought. Please forgive me." 

Sora looked into Tai's brown eyes. She saw sincerity, love, friendship, courage, knowledge, light, reliability and hope all rolled up inside one young boy.

__

"He'd never hurt me…not intentionally, anyway. Maybe he does love me…"

"I forgive you. Now where's my present?" 

Smiling, Tai noticed her laptop in her pocket. He pulled it out and typed in a few choice words. A portal opened up, and out came…

"BIYOMON!" 

"Happy birthday, Sora!" The pink Bird Digimon flew downward to her partner and hugged her tightly.

__

Chorus: You're getting closer, to pushing me off of life's little edge

'Cause I'm a loser,

And sooner or later, you know I'll be dead

You're getting closer, you're holding the rope and taking the fall

'Cause I'm a loser, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…

"And I got you something else. It's not as trendy as Matt's diamond earrings, but I had about a year or so to get this ready." Tai pulled out a box and handed it to Sora. She opened it and gasped. It was a locket shaped like the Crest of Love. She opened it and saw two pictures-one was of Biyomon and Sora together and the other was Tai and Agumon. 

When Sora looked at Tai, she was still crying, but of pure joy.

"These are the best presents ever, Tai. Thank you. And the next time you decide to do something stupid, I'm going with you."

__

You're getting closer, to pushing me off of life's little edge

'Cause I'm a loser,

And sooner and later, you know I'll be dead

You're getting closer, you're holding the rope and taking the fall

'Cause I'm a loser, yeah!

Finally, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, being careful not to squish Biyomon between the two of them. After a few minutes, they broke apart. 

"I love you, Sora." 

"I love you too, Tai." 

What do you think? Once again, I hope I win, but I have my doubts. TAIORA FOREVER!!!


End file.
